


Daniel and The Cat Whisperer

by niel4ong, TheSilverDream



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niel4ong/pseuds/niel4ong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverDream/pseuds/TheSilverDream
Summary: “I’m a cat whisperer,” Seongwoo said nonchalantly. It was so funny to Daniel’s ear that he failed to hide his laughter until he noticed that the beautiful guy in front of him just watching him making fun of him and all that guy did was just trying to help Daniel.





	Daniel and The Cat Whisperer

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is the first time we officially made a collab? Like, finally!! ^_~ Based on [This Prompt](https://twitter.com/ongnielography/status/945706367649644544) !  
>  " #ongniel au where one of daniel’s cats have a condition which none of the vets could identify (it’s really just something trivial) and he seeks help from the uni’s infamous weirdo, ong seongwu, an actual cat whisperer, to help communicate with his cat. He finds out not-weirdo but actually unique qualities of the cat whisperer, and he comes up with excuses just to ask for his help. rooney is loyal and acts when she has too, but peter is blabbermouth and says a little more than seongwu should know."  
>  Thank you for the cute prompt, we fell in love the first time we saw that and couldn't help ourselves but writing it. It might be far from your expectation, so, please forgive us m(_ _)m  
>  Also, we'd like to apologize, for neither of us are native speaker, you might find grammatical errors and such. Expect a change of pov too! Please keep that in mind and proceed reading >< The cats' dialogue would be in Italic.

(Daniel’s POV)

Daniel watched in despair as the young vet was examining Rooney. It had been three days since Rooney barely ate anything. At first he thought it was because he changed their foods, but even though he gave them their old foods, Rooney still refused to eat. He already went to two different vets before he came to the Jisung’s Clinic near his campus, and the three vets had said the same thing and he had to be disappointed again that day.

“I don’t think there’s something wrong with her,” Jisung sighed.

“But—that’s not possible!” Daniel whined. “She clearly won’t eat her foods! She might be having a stomachache or something right?”

“She’s indeed weak, after not eating properly for days, and I do recommend you to let her stay here, to ensure she get the nutrition she needs. Besides that, I can assure you she’s in a perfect condition.”

Daniel looked at Rooney, worry in his face. She did look weak and Daniel felt his eyes burning, he couldn’t bear to see her in this state. Daniel just nodded, giving permission to the vet to do anything he deemed necessary. The vet then asked his assistant to prepare Rooney’s stay. Daniel kissed the cat for the last time before it was taken from the examination table.

After taking care of the bills, Daniel thanked the vet and when he was about to leave the room, the vet called him.

“Kang Daniel-ssi!”

“Yes?”

“I don’t usually do this, but, I know this person who might be able to help your cat,” The vet hurriedly wrote something on a sticky note and handed it to him. “Look for this person.”

Daniel frowned upon seeing someone’s name on the paper: Ong Seongwoo, vet major student.

*

It wasn’t that hard to find the person Dr. Jisung recommended the name of. Once he reached the vet major building, he asked some random students where he could find Ong Seongwoo.

Apparently, this Ong Seongwoo person is quite famous not only because of his rare surname but also because of his weirdness and they pointed out that Daniel would find him in the back of vet major building.

“How does he look?” Daniel asked.

“You would recognize him straight away, he’s the only one who talks to stray cats,” they had said.

So he did, and they were right.

There was a guy who was having a one-sided conversation with a cat on his lap. It seemed like those people failed to mention that Ong Seongwoo was a beautiful guy. For a few moments, Daniel just stood there, looking at the beauty with his mouth half opened. But then he snapped out of it, thinking about Rooney. It wasn’t really the time. He needed to save Rooney’s life.

He approached the guy, as he was getting closer, he overheard what the guy was saying to the cat.

“…not your fault. Female cats tend to do that.”

_Meow._

“Mating season is still far. You can find yourself a new dame. Don’t worry!”

_Meow!_

Daniel tilted his head in confusion, and for a brief seconds, he thought that it might be a bad idea. He was hesitated whether to call him and ask for his help. He didn’t even know how this guy could be the answer to Rooney’s problem. But since Dr. Jisung recommended it to him, it wouldn’t be hurt to give it a shot.

Before he could call out the guy’s name, the cat on his lap meowed loudly and Ong Seongwoo turned his head around, looking up to find Daniel right behind him.

“Hello,” The guy said, smiling so brightly that it was more blinding than the sun. “Who are you?”

“Ah-uh, I—I’m, uh,” Daniel virtually slapped himself for stuttering in front of this guy. “I—I’m Daniel, Kang Daniel. I need your help.”

The guy raised an eyebrow, “What kind of help?”

“Rooney, my cat, she is sick. Dr. Jisung said she’s in a perfect condition but she doesn’t want to eat, he said you might be able to help.”

“Okay,” the guy said, putting down the cat on his lap carefully before he stood up and asked Daniel to lead the way.

*

Once they were at Dr. Jisung’s Clinic, the vet greeted them and told them that Rooney was already put in the back room. Daniel followed Seongwoo, who nodded and went to the back room. Apparently, he was familiar with the clinic.

Once they entered the room, Daniel looked around to find Rooney’s temporary cage. When they heard some cats meowed upon their arrival, Ong Seongwoo stopped at the pink colored cage.

“Is this your cat?” Seongwoo asked without looking at the nametag, instead his gaze was intensely looking at Rooney’s sad eyes.

“How do you know?” Daniel asked.

Ong Seongwoo smiled, “She told me.”

Daniel frowned but said nothing, watching as Ong Seongwoo proceeded to unlock the cage and petted Rooney, stroking her head lovingly and introducing himself to his cat.

Rooney began to cry and Seongwoo was listening to her, nodding his head at some point as if he understood what Rooney was saying.

“I see. I’ll tell Daniel on your behalf, is that ok?” Ong Seongwoo finally said, and Daniel would be lying if he wasn’t amazed when Rooney meowed again at Seongwoo’s words. “So, Rooney…” said Ong Seongwoo as he turned around to see Daniel.

“What’s wrong with her?”

“Rooney is fine. But, do you remember you used to give her star shaped treats to her when she was still a kitten?”

Daniel was taken aback at the question, just how did Seongwoo know about Rooney’s favorite treats when she was four months old? He shrugged it off though, and nodded.

“She kinda wants to eat it again,” Seongwoo said. “I’ll tell Jisung-hyung to let you bring her home, so you can give her the treats that she wants.”

“Is that it?” Daniel asked in disbelief.

“Just give it to her, and she’ll be fine.”

Daniel couldn’t help but doubting him. He went on and asked him, “How did you know about it though?”

“I’m a cat whisperer,” Seongwoo said nonchalantly. It was so funny to Daniel’s ear that he failed to hide his laughter until he noticed that the beautiful guy in front of him just watching him making fun of him and all that guy did was just trying to help Daniel.

Daniel cleared his throat, and apologized for his behavior. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…”

“It’s Ok. I’m used to it already.” Seongwoo gave him a weak, sad smile that it kind of hurt to see it.

“Alright, I’m really sorry.” Daniel said again, and even though he was still unsure, Daniel bought the treats on his way home anyway.

*

After Daniel gave Rooney the treats like Seongwoo had told him to, Rooney’s appetite was getting better. She started to eat her meal just fine. She even looked healthier and happier. Daniel had to admit that Seongwoo did a good job even though he still couldn’t figure it out how. Of course he didn’t get to bring himself and believe that bullshit about Seongwoo was a cat whisperer. It was too good to be true and Daniel would be wailing from envy for the rest of his life if such ability was truly existed.

However, it kept bugging him. And he found himself wandering around the vet major building more often. He would deliberately force Jaehwan to eat at the vet major’s cafeteria, saying stuff about how boring it was to eat the same menu and that they needed a change, while hoping he would find Seongwoo.

He did find Seongwoo, eating his lunch alone.

Sometimes, he found Seongwoo in the back of vet major building with stray cats, just like the first time he met him.

Daniel would silently watch him feeding them, talking to them, smiling to them, and playing around with them. All those cats seemed to be having a lot of fun, and Daniel couldn’t help but notice that they were unusually talk-active, meowing a lot that Daniel considered them to be nosy. At times he also found Seongwoo lurking around campus two hours before his class (and no, Daniel hadn’t stalked him that much to know his schedule) and few cats would follow him around, including this grumpy cat that once scratched Daniel when he was trying to pet him.

Watching Seongwoo closely like this made him realized few things about him. He did get why people call Seongwoo weird, because really, Daniel never saw him interacting much with human being and spent most of his time at campus with the cats. Daniel loved cats, and maybe that’s why he found it endearing to find someone so obsessed about the things that he loved. Seongwoo did it so naturally that Daniel started to think that maybe Seongwoo himself was actually a cat shifter or something. Or maybe he was being honest when he told him he was a cat whisperer…

Daniel shook his head, that wasn’t possible.

*

“Oh God!” Daniel found himself whining once he got back home, swooping Peter down on his bed, he snuggled the furry ball as if his life depended on it. “I can’t get Ong Seongwoo out of my mind!”

Meow, meow! ( _He’s been doing this for a while now)._ Rooney said, as she climbed up the bed and watched her friend being squeezed by their human.

Meeeow!! _(I can’t fucking breathe! Get off of me!)!_ Peter groaned in annoyance and struggled to break free.

“Peteeeer!! What should I do?? He’s so damn gorgeous and pretty and sweet and everything about him is cute,” Daniel cried.

Rrrrrrrrr!! ( _Go away!!_ ) Peter kicked Daniel’s face and ran for her dear life, leaving Rooney alone and she felt slightly sorry when their human grabbed her small body and pulled her into a tight hug.

Meow! Meow! ( _Help! Help!_ ) Rooney asked for help, but Peter had escaped from the room. Rooney gave in and let herself to be wrapped by strong arms of her human who had been in a misery because of Ong Seongwoo. The weird human who came to help her few weeks ago.

She couldn’t really blame Daniel for falling for him, because even herself, a cat, found Ong Seongwoo very attractive. Not only his goodly handsome look, but he also could understand what she said, and even though she didn’t believe it, it was the truth that they had actual conversation.

“I want to talk to him but I’m afraid he’d find me creepy,” Daniel still crying over Seongwoo that Rooney had to stay still and comfort her human, licking his face just the way her human liked it.

*

(Seongwoo’s POV)

“So, how’s it going? It’s going to be mating season soon. Have you found your new dame?” Seongwoo giggled, asking the grumpy cat. He had spent few times in these past weeks to counsel him about his broken heart.

_I don’t know anymore. And I started to feel that I’m no longer attractive. Too hard for me to find one._

The cat hoped on Seongwoo’s lap and curled himself in a tiny ball, seeking for comfort and warm from him. Seongwoo went on petting him gently.

_I loved it when you do that._

“I know. I started to think maybe you’ve turned gay for me!” Faking his surprise, Seongwoo dramatically covered his mouth with his free hand.

_As much as I find you super attractive, I’m still a proud straight cat. And even if I did, that’s just so wrong. We’re in completely different league, and different species for that matter._

Seongwoo chuckled, laughing at the cat’s remark. But he massaged the cat’s back and got him purred happily.

“Say the proud straight cat,” Seongwoo scowled. “Anyway, I know this cute kitty from psychology major building. You want me to set you up?”

The cat’s got up in excitement, its already big and round eyes widened.

_Yesss! Introduce me to her!!_

Seongwoo smiled and was about to promise him a day to arrange their date when he felt someone approaching. Actually he felt like lately there was someone tailing him and watching him from a far. Today was no exception, so he was kind of freaked out when he noticed someone was walking closer to him. He turned around and surprised to see the guy he had helped his cat with few weeks ago.

_Who is he? Is he the one you’ve been talking about? The cute guy?_

Seongwoo ignored the cat’s question and focused on Daniel. He actually remembered his name despite the short encounter. Daniel left quite the impression with his big built body but soft heart for his cat.

“Oh, hey! You came again!” Seongwoo exclaimed with a cheerful tone, and the cat groaned in annoyance.

Daniel looked flustered and he scratched the back of his head, gesture when people got caught on doing something embarrassing.

“My-my cat!” Daniel blurted out, “My cat won’t eat her food!”

Seongwoo’S face turned a little bit worried, “Rooney again?” and yes, Seongwoo also remembered his cat’s name, for the cat was very well-mannered and elegant.

“No, it’s not Rooney,” Daniel said, chuckling awkwardly. “She’s fine and she eats a lot after I gave her the treat you told me.”

Seongwoo nodded, feeling relieved at the news. “Then, who is it?” Seongwoo asked. “How many cats do you have anyway?”

“It’s Peter this time,” Daniel replied, scratching his head. “I have two cats. You met Rooney, and the one who doesn’t want to eat this time is Peter.”

“Did you give him the same treat as Rooney’s?” Seongwoo asked, thinking.

“I-uh-I did, up until yesterday, Peter ate like usual but this morning, I saw the food left untouched,” Daniel said with a sad face.

“Hmm, okay,” Seongwoo hummed, and waited for Daniel to say something, but he didn’t. So he offered a hand instead, “Would you like me to look at Peter? Maybe I could do something about it? Just like with Rooney before?”

Upon Seongwoo’s kind words, Daniel smiled so brightly, “Yes, Please!”

Seongwoo returned the smile and he patted the cat on his lap, putting him down gently but the grumpy cat meowed loudly in protest. He kept his claws on Seongwoo’s pants fabric, refused to let go.

_No, don’t go! You said you’re going to introduce me to the female cat you knew!_

“I will, I promise,” Seongwoo whispered, caressing the cat’s head to assure him he could keep his word. “But I need to help him first. After that I’ll take you to her, okay?”

 _Just because he’s a bit handsome, you ditched me for him?_ The cat meowed pitifully, widening his eyes for dramatic purpose.

“And he’s human too,” Seongwoo whispered into the cat’s ear in playful manner. “But don’t worry, you’re still my favorite _straight_ cat,” Seongwoo said, chuckling when he earned a groan from the cat. “I’ll be back in no time.”

 _Fine, just go and get your ass back here._ The grumpy cat said, letting Seongwoo go and walked away from them.

“I’ll look for you later!” Seongwoo said a bit loudly.

“Are you talking to the cat?” Daniel asked suddenly.

Seongwoo startled at that, he kind of forgot that he was not alone. He sighed when he saw Daniel’s face. He looked confused.

 _‘He’s going to think that I’m a weird guy, too!’_ he thought to himself dejectedly.

He squared his shoulder, looking at Daniel’s eyes and said firmly, “Yes, I’m talking to the cat. I’m a cat whisperer after all.”

Unlike the first time he told Daniel about his not-so-secret secret (because his family, Jisung, and his close friends knew about it), Daniel nodded solemnly but the doubt itself still lingering in his eyes. They had just met twice, so Seongwoo couldn’t really expect him to believe what he said. At least he wasn’t laughing again, and it meant a lot for Seongwoo.

“It’s not that I don’t believe you, but it’s just hard to.” Daniel said almost apologetically.

“Yeah, most people think of it as a joke,” Seongwoo said and he laughed. “Now if you could please tell me the way to your cat Peter so we can get him fixed.”

 

They arrived at a quite fine apartment building twenty minutes walk from their campus. Daniel led him inside, and the elevator ride to Daniel’s floor was a comforting silence.

As the door opened, two cats made their way to the front door. They meowed in greetings and Seongwoo recognized one of them right away as Rooney.

 _Oh! It’s you!_ Rooney exclaimed and she bowed slightly at Seongwoo.

“Hiii, Rooney!” Seongwoo crouched down to reach the girl’s paw as if he was hand-shaking her.

“Oh oh! Peter baby!” Daniel said hurriedly, enveloping the other cat in his arms. “How are you feeling? Still sick? It’s okay, now. I brought Seongwoo to take a look at you.”

Seongwoo noticed the exchanged look between the two cats, he also noticed the way Rooney shrugged her shoulder at the cat in Daniel’s arms.

“May I?” Seongwoo gestured for Daniel to let him hug Peter.

“Yeah, please, my poor Peter,” said Daniel, voice an octave higher from worrying too much, as if Peter was dying from dangerous illness.

 _What the hell happened??_ Peter asked in confusion.

“He’s a she! I mean, your cat, I thought it’s a male cat.”

“There’s history on her name,” Daniel said sheepishly. “Oh, you can sit on the couch and examine her. I’ll pour some tea, or do you prefer coffee?”

“Hot milk is fine!” Seongwoo smiled. “If you have some, that is.”

“Of course! I just don’t think you’d still prefer milk,” Daniel tried to make it sound natural because he was internally screaming at how cute Seongwoo was when he said hot milk just now. “Okay, I’ll leave her to you then.”

As Daniel moved to the kitchen, Seongwoo got his attention back to Peter. He stroked Peter’s paw, just his routine when he met a new cat. “Hey, Peter? I’m Seongwoo…”

 _So you’re that guy!_ Peter said.

“What guy?” Seongwoo raised an eyebrow.

_I heard from Rooney you can talk to our kinds._

“Yeah, kind of. We’re talking right now, aren’t we?” Seongwoo said. “So, how can I help you? Daniel said you left your food untouched. Do you feel unwell somewhere?”

Peter’s eyes widened. _What kind of nonsense is that? I’m eating my meal just fine! The food his mom brought yesterday is too good to waste!_

Seongwoo tilted his head, totally confused now. But if he had to admit, Peter did seem look just perfectly fine. “Then why did he say…”

At that time, Rooney jumped on the couch and curled herself next to Seongwoo, watching him and Peter interacting, ready to join the conversation they were currently having.

 _Why are your human like that?_ Peter said to Rooney.

_He’s your human too!_

“Okay girls, but can you tell me why did he lie?”

 _He’s so whipped for you, I told you that’s why!_ Peter blurted out. _Ever since he knew you, he doesn’t stop talking about you! I’m so sick of his whine by now._

“Oh, is he?” Seongwoo could feel warmth spreading on his cheeks, butterflies was dancing in his stomach by the revelation.

_He kept talking about how cute you are with cats! We even know that you don’t have any friend at campus, he said you always eat alone._

“I do. Only in different department and we hardly meet at campus,” Seongwoo defended himself, hurting that someone thought he was friendless just because he always ate alone.

 _Not that we care, but he always says stuff like he wants to be your friend but he doesn’t know how._ Peter continued speaking, exposing his human’s (probably) secret.

“He could have asked for my number, instead of using you to get me here.”

It reminded Seongwoo how he felt as if he was being watched, and couldn’t help but feel slightly freaked out. It might be Daniel the whole time, but if it’s Daniel, he thought he didn’t mind.

 _He’s an idiot! Forgive him for that, he’s actually nice, but just idiot._ Rooney said with a bored expression.

_Now that we’re talking about how idiot he is, could you please tell him these things I have been dying to tell him about? Please?_

“Okay?”

 _You might want a paper and pen for that._ Rooney chuckled.

“Uh-o-okay!” Seongwoo replied, taking out his note and pen from his bag. “Okay, I’m ready!”

 _First of all, it’s about my name._ Peter started off.

 _Our names, Peter!_ Rooney corrected.

_But you never complained about it before?_

_I don’t say anything doesn’t mean I’m Okay with it. I lowkeyly hold a grudge on him over that._ Rooney admitted, and Seongwoo laughed heartily.

_Our names, then. And I hate how he put my bedding near that window! He thought I like the sunshine but I’m not! And the food! God! Rooney might love it, but that star shaped food is for a baby and am no a baby!_

_Hey!!_ Rooney protested at that.

Seongwoo took notes of them diligently and listed the things both Rooney and Peter wanted to say to Daniel, ‘how to make a proper human’ was written above the list just how Peter instructed Seongwoo to.

 

Daniel came back to the living room with a cup of hot milk for Seongwoo, and few slices of heated-up pizza.

“So how’s Peter? Is she well? Does she want another treat?” Daniel asked, frowning. Seongwoo barely managed to hold his laughter because now that he knew the fact from Peter and Rooney, Daniel and his acting skill needed some improvement indeed.

“Peter is… fine. Nothing wrong with her. But she does have some things to complain to you about,” Seongwoo said.

“C-Complain?”

“Yeah, I’ve made the list, here, she even gave the list a title so don’t take it out on me later,” Seongwoo laughed a little as he passed Daniel the notes he took. “They don’t like their names, and if that’s possible they want new names. Why did you even give female cats such a name, anyway?”

“It was a mistake, mine. I thought they were males. But I liked their names now.”

“But they don’t. Just think about it,” Seongwoo said. “Peter also complains about other things, especially about you whining about me almost everyday?”

Daniel’s eyes widened in surprise, his jaw dropped and he couldn’t bring himself to look Seongwoo in the eyes.

“I—uh—I,” he stuttered and lost for words. “God!” he cried, covering his face with his hands.

Seongwoo chuckled lightly, amused at Daniel’s reaction.

“She also said that she eats fine, so don’t worry about it. She especially loves the food your mom brought for them.”

“Wh-What did she say? Did she say anything else besides food or bed?” Daniel asked, almost inaudibly. Seongwoo just smiled shyly that Daniel probably realized that he had been found out.

“So you believe me that I’m a cat whisperer now?” Seongwoo asked.

“Well, what can I say? All of those things you said were true! I did say those things to them, and them only. So there’s no way you could find out from anyone else, unless it’s me telling you myself,” Daniel sighed, “Oh God, this is so embarrassing! What else did she say about me?”

“A lot,” Seongwoo teased, “Maybe I can tell you over dinner?”

Daniel snapped out from his agony at the mention of dinner. He didn’t bother to hide his excitement at the thought of Seongwoo giving him a chance to get to know him better.

“If you want?” Seongwoo said softly.

“Deal! Dinner it is!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this! Thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
